


Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei's hot combination! ( a kakagai fic )

by humanyubel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, RATED M FOR MOST YOUTHFUL, Who Knows?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sparing match between two rivals!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei's hot combination! ( a kakagai fic )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frogstack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogstack/gifts).



It was a beautiful day, the flowers blossomed left in right. Their favorite season was spring, dancing happily in the soft breeze. It would be so easy to trample on any of these innocent flowers blossoming, but one person didn’t! Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey! Even while sparring with his eternal rival he was considerate of the are around him! 

With every kick the other man delivered the green clad beast deflected, and with every shadow clown or substitution jutsu the white haired man delivered his rival would pass through them like water! They were perfectly matched in power! I get weak in the knees just thinking about how cool they are together!!

The white haired man speaks up “Let’s take a break, Gai. We’ve been at it all day. I want to finish my book before sunset.” His request is greeted with a laugh and a smile.

“We’ll stop in five minutes, rival!” His sparring partner sighs, he just wanted to get back to reading. It’d be fine any other day but this was a new book. One he’d never read before! ( A/n: Children don’t read those dirty books he reads! They’re shameful, stick to your academy books and comics! )

“Fine.”

“Don’t pout Kakashi! Let’s go all out then you can read!”

Kakashi’s shoulders slump slightly in defeat, ( a/n: Don’t give up Kakashi! ) he supposes he could wait a little longer.

Their final five minutes of sparring is a blur of fast movements and the slap of flesh on flesh. 

When they’re done Gai grins at Kakashi, unfortunately his show of good sportsmanship goes unnoticed since Kakashi’s nose is buried in his dirty book. ( a/n: GAI SENSEI YOU ARE SO COOL!!!!!! DON’T GET DISCOURAGED!!!!! ) They stand their together for a few minutes, relaxing from their spar. 

Right before the sun sets Kakashi sets out to go, nose still buried in his book. But oh no! Kakashi trips over a rock! In a flash Gai’s there to catch him! ( a/n: So cool!!!!! ) Kakashi looks up into Gai’s youthful face, enamored by his rugged beauty for a split second. He’s sure he sees the rustling of petals drift in the soft wind behind Gai. “You okay there?” Gai asks, Kakashi says nothing.

They stay like that for a short time, Gai holding Kakashi in his arms, and Kakashi just looking up at Gai. 

When the sun sets is when Kakashi finally speaks up.

“Gai...”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t get to finish my book.”

“Oh....”


End file.
